Uninvited
by Prinzessin
Summary: Calleigh tells Speed something...


Timothy Speedle wasn't just tired, he was exhausted.  All he wanted to do was get some sleep.  It wasn't that his workday was grueling, but the dinner after was.  Calleigh had invited him to her place, saying she just wanted to spend some off time with him.  But it turned out differently than he expected.  

Tim went into his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and laid in bed.  Locking his fingers together behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling and remembered what had just taken place.

_Like anyone would be   
I am flattered by your fascination with me   
Like any hot-blooded woman   
I have simply wanted an object to crave   
But you, you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight_

Tim was drying the dishes as Calleigh washed.  He was telling her a story from his childhood, one of the few really funny stories that he had.  He enjoyed her smile, listening to her laugh.  

"It's true, I swear to God," he said, after she proclaimed his story to be a product of his imagination.

"That could not possibly happen," she replied lightly, her thick Southern accent quite pronounced.

"I swear on my music collection, it's true," Tim replied earnestly.

"Well, now that you put it that way…"

They moved into the living room, Calleigh on the sofa and Tim in the chair across from them.  Next to each was a glass of red wine, something Tim had brought along.

"I have something I need to tell you," Calleigh said.

A knot immediately formed in Tim's stomach.  He hated that sentence; it never led to anything good.  Swallowing hard, Tim asked, "What?"

"We've been working together for a while now.  We've spent a lot of time together, I feel like I've really gotten to know you."

Calleigh paused, getting up to sit next to Tim on the arm of the chair.  She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.  

"I've realized that I really like you Tim.  More than just friends, more than I probably should."

Tim felt the color drain from his face.  His mind raced…what was he supposed to say to that?  He knew he had to be honest, he liked Calleigh, but as a friend.  And he had feelings for someone else…  Tim took a few moments to organize his thoughts, try to put them in a way that would cause the least amount of pain.  

"I'm sorry Calleigh.  I like you all; I think you're a wonderful woman.  I just don't feel for you the same way.  I'm really flattered.  There's just someone else, someone that I really care for."

Calleigh jumped to her feet, her face red.  Tim could see tears brimming in her eyes.  It was then that Tim also stood.  

"I'm so sorry Calleigh," he said, just before he left her standing shocked in the middle of her living room.

_Must be strangely exciting   
To watch the stoic squirm   
Must be somewhat heartening   
To watch shepherd need shepherd   
But you you're not allowed   
You're uninvited   
An unfortunate slight_

The next day at the lab was extremely uncomfortable for both Calleigh and Tim.  Horatio noticed it the second Tim walked in to the conference room, exactly 5 minutes late.  Tim sat down hard in his seat, his cup of coffee in front of him.  His head was down, and when he lifted his eyes to glance at Calleigh, she immediately turned away.  He felt bad, but he had to be honest…didn't he?

Later Horatio got a call.  His team was needed to investigate two crimes that were connected:  The robbery of a house and the dead female homeowner found in her car eight miles away.  He knew there was tension between Calleigh and Tim, although neither would say anything.  So he sent Eric with Tim to the house, and he took Calleigh with her to the car.  Both Eric and Horatio tried getting Tim and Calleigh, respectively, to tell them what was going on.  But both were stubbornly silent, refusing to admit there was anything wrong.

At the end of the day, Tim wordlessly left.  He saw Calleigh in the parking area, getting into her car.  Tim got on his bike, and drove off in the opposite direction of his house.  He drove around for a while, until he felt his cell phone ringing.  Pulling into a parking lot, he took off his helmet and took his cell phone from the pocket to his jacket.

"Speed."

"It's Calleigh.  I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night.  I had no idea there was someone else…I figured I'd know.  Anyway, I ended up telling H what happened.  Don't worry, he isn't mad.  But I needed to talk and…"

"Calleigh, it's ok.  You don't need to run it by me if you want to talk about it."

"It's just, that… Tim, I don't want to lose you as a friend.  I couldn't bear it."

"You haven't lost me.  Not even close."

"Good.  Then we can put this behind us and move on."

"Consider it done."

By the time Tim arrived home, it was 10:00 at night.  He just wanted something to eat and a quick shower before he went to bed.   Once in bed, though, sleep wouldn't come.  All he could see when he closed his eyes was the face of the one he truly loved…


End file.
